1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the measuring of workpieces, and more particularly the handling and measuring of such workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, cylindrical workpieces, or workpieces having cylindrical portions, are turned, bored, milled, ground, polished, extruded or otherwise subject to a material forming operation at a processing station (“machine tool station”) to a desired diameter. Before releasing the workpiece for subsequent assembly in an article of manufacture, the workpiece is gaged to determine if the diameter (inner or outer) or other dimension (e.g. length of the workpiece) is within acceptable tolerances.
Several methods are known for this gaging. Gaging may be conducted “in-process”, while turning, grinding or polishing is occurring. An alternative method involves removing the workpiece from the machine tool station and fixturing it in a gaging station. In the gaging station, a gage engages the workpiece and measures the dimension of interest. If the workpiece is within acceptable tolerances, the workpiece is removed from the gaging station, accepted and transferred to another station for further working, subsequent assembly into the article of manufacture or further transfer. Another method of gaging the workpiece involves gaging the workpiece while it is in the machine tool station. To achieve this, machining is halted and a gage reading taken. A disadvantage of the latter method is the length of time in the production cycle required to perform the gaging operation.
In view of the above, it is apparent that, in cases where in process gaging is impractical or impossible, there exists a need for a gaging assembly and method that perform the gaging function while reducing or minimizing its effect on the overall production cycle.